


Stay

by saucisson



Series: The First Time [4]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucisson/pseuds/saucisson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had a lot of false starts with this, and banged out a bunch of pages longhand on a 'get away from it all and go camping and do some writing' trip I took this weekend.  Then it coalesced when I found this truly gorgeous illustration on Deviantart: http://virus-ac.deviantart.com/art/AXN-379588914 and the emotional element -- the transition from vaguely-murderous to utterly infatuated -- that I had been struggling with just all fell into place.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of false starts with this, and banged out a bunch of pages longhand on a 'get away from it all and go camping and do some writing' trip I took this weekend. Then it coalesced when I found this truly gorgeous illustration on Deviantart: http://virus-ac.deviantart.com/art/AXN-379588914 and the emotional element -- the transition from vaguely-murderous to utterly infatuated -- that I had been struggling with just all fell into place.

It is Chadhara who gives words to pressing feeling in Agron's breast.

\- Do not be so hard on him, she says. - Tiberius -- _Nasir_ , I mean -- is all goodness and no guile, at least in matters of love. He cannot hold heart inside nor hide feelings. You above anyone have cause to know the truth of this.

He tried to avoid her even as she tried to catch his eye. Chadhara fucks way through camp, climbs to make herself important rather than work or learn to fight. He sees her making her way towards him. He is not inclined towards her and tries to dodge but she corners him.

And she tells him.

She tells of Nasir's heart carried on sleeve, of eyes on him and blushes in his presence, and of Agron's own proximal awareness of all, for surely he does not miss this. Surely not.

She tells and walks away with eyes twinkling, dissolving Agron's ready temper into surprised silence, transforming scowl to startled eyes and slack mouth.

Agron struggles to keep mind on task in travels to Vesuvius, incurring mockery of Donar. He thinks on each moment, turns over in mind every look, every word, recalls how own eyes turn towards Nasir as he is trained by Spartacus, how they find him as he talks and laughs in circle of newly-freed villa slaves at night when all are gathered in shelter of temple walls, and how heart sunk when Nasir expressed desire to aid in fool's errand at the mines.

He considers unrelenting clenching in chest and knows that Chadhara's words have spoken its power, given it name.

Fitful nights follow, imagination gives rise to horrors within mines, of dangers embraced by young Syrian -- only newly fledged into rank of fighting men -- that Agron himself turned from.

When runner comes informing of returning band beset by Romans, half the party dead and Nasir treading upon their path, Agron's own lips finally give word to what grips him. He calls upon Donar to aid in search.

\- I must find Nasir.

***

Returned to Medica's quarters, Agron stands guard over Nasir as if to keep Hel herself from entering to claim him. Shame of safer path chosen burns him, and fear of chance only now revealed and nearly lost holds him watchful over care of younger man. Medica soothes with balm and with words, tending savage injury with needle and thread, ointment and cloth, and fearful heart with calm voice and sensible words. Nasir is young, she says. Nasir is strong. She eyes Agron, notes knitted brow, mouth turned in frown, eyes fixed on slender form. Nasir has reason yet to live.

Spartacus' wild plan to take arena in pursuit of Crixus draws camp to excitement. Nasir is roused from Medica's quarters at sound of voices whose hum expresses anticipation. Still unsteady on feet and ashen with pain, he blinks in sunlight and demands to accompany rescue party. Spartacus laughs in delight at fire still raging in Syrian, unquenched since first night of acquaintance when Nasir's knife was at Spartacus' own throat. 

Agron feels body go cold then hot at sight. Two strides and he is with Nasir, bending to look into brown eyes still glazed with pain, places hand against cheek.

\- This time you stay, and _I_ go.

Impetuous lips meet Nasir's and Agron is almost dizzy at the touch. He pulls back and looks into Nasir's eyes, hopeful that he was not misled, hopeful that his heart will be answered in kind.

Nasir smiles with dawning realization, and Agron knows that Chadhara spoke true. He determines to return from mission if only to wrap arms around slender body and press lips again.

***

Agron strides into camp, eyes cast about for young Syrian. He hopes he does not misremember intent, and finds reward with sight of Nasir coming to him with open arms.

\- You suffer no wound! Nasir says with wide smile. His body moves with purpose towards Agron, impeded only slightly by injury.

\- The gods favor me, little man, Agron brags.

\- Call me that again and they shall turn from you, Nasir laughs in reply and reaches for Agron in embrace. Lips meet again and again Agron feels head spin. Heart swells in breast as Nasir's hands tighten on shoulders.

Celebration erupts in camp, but Agron will not be parted from Nasir. Hand on back, on shoulder, on arm, and when there is distance between, eyes are always on each other. Bonfire casts shadow that allows new lovers dark corner for stolen kisses and gentle touches. Eyes meet, meet again, meet a third time and do not waver. Understanding.

Long day is excuse to retire so early in celebration. Medica sees and smiles. Young patient heals faster than anyone so wounded, she thinks. She considers Agron's form, wistfully recalls days as young woman courted by young men strong of back and arm. He has good reason to speed towards health.

Steps slow as they reach sleeping quarters. Nasir casts eyes to side, unsure now that moment is upon them. Agron pauses outside sleeping quarters, takes younger man's hand in his.

\- I would not be parted from you yet, he says, but words are more question than declaration. Nasir meets eyes again.

\- I would remain in your company, he replies with bashful grin. Agron pushes curtain aside, leads Nasir inside quarters. Agron's tent is large, fitting status as Spartacus' lieutenant, contents pilfered from abandoned temple: table, lantern, soft bedding. He takes Nasir in arms again, mindful of injury, bends to kiss. Nasir responds, shyness lost in embrace of handsome lover -- for many moments all is soft lips, warm mouth, tongue, sighs, hands sliding on shoulder, chest, back. Agron presses hips into Nasir, feels his response. Arms tighten unwittingly and Nasir winces at pressure against wound. Agron pulls back to look upon Nasir, eyes on bandaged stomach.

\- I would not see injury worsen, he says, voice edged with guilt.

\- I yet heal, Nasir replies, and tilts head up to press lips upon Agron's again before he can speak further objection. He takes steps backwards, Agron's hands in his, pulling him along to stand before Agron's cot. They stand a moment, Agron' presses forehead against Nasir's, inhales his scent: wine, smoke, comfrey and yarrow from Medica's salve, and underneath the scent of Nasir's own skin. He glances at cot, Nasir follows his gaze, blushing.

Nasir pushes at shoulders of Agron's cloak as he shrugs off his own, lets slide down arms onto ground at edge of bed. Agron kisses Nasir's shoulder, slides hands along bare skin, up back and down again, mindful not to pull him too close. Nasir's hands travel along Agron's chest and stomach, tracing lines of muscle. Temptation overwhelms, and he presses lips to Agron's chest, leans against him, trails fingertips across nipple with lips following touch. Agron sighs, fingers combing Nasir's hair.

Agron sits upon bed, presses head into Nasir's stomach, mindful of bandages covering ribs. Nasir's fingers curl in hair as lover grazes firm muscle with soft kisses, feels heat rise in groin at lips upon skin. He lowers himself gingerly to platform beside Agron, expressing care for injury. Lips meet again, Agron guides younger man's shoulders down to lie upon bed, supporting weight to keep lover from pain.

He pushes stray curling lock away from Nasir's face, twirls around fingers. Nasir, bashful again at gentle attention, runs hand up Agron's arm, pulls him down to press lips once more. Agron feels himself tremble with anticipation and disbelief at fortune, that heart is requited, that lover is whole again, that he is redeemed and worthy of being kissed and caressed by the beautiful creature in his arms.

Agron pulls at tie of Nasir's britches, hips lift to allow removal. He casts off own garments and slides leg between Nasir's, feels cock against thigh and his own against Nasir's hip. He presses into Nasir, feeling pulse of heat, hears own voice utter sounds of pleasure. Nasir presses back against him, fingers digging into hard muscle of shoulder at sound of Agron's moan, answers with his own. Mouth finds Agron's again and steady rhythm builds, cock sliding against firm flesh now gleaming with sweat. Agron feels pleasure build, pulls back from Nasir. Lover whimpers slightly at loss but is silenced by Agron's strong hand reaching to grip base of cock, slide up shaft, fingers playing over head. Sure strokes bring groans and gasping breaths, fingers curling in bedcovers and against Agron's back. Agron looks into Nasir's eyes, glassy now from rising pleasure. He gives kiss to parted lips, Nasir's tongue presses back, hand comes up to twist fingers in hair. Now lips press to throat, chest, stomach, thigh. Nasir's hand grips head, pushes down as Agron's tongue draws wet circles on balls, slides up length of cock to envelop head, takes length into mouth.

Nasir moans explosively, thigh trembles against Agron, toes curl, breath comes in pants as Agron slides cock in and out of mouth, pausing to lick first drops of seed from slit. Nasir's hips push upwards.

\- Agron... he whispers. A wordless moan, then pleasure chokes sound as Agron's mouth fills with Nasir's seed. Nasir finds voice again, moaning in time with pulsing cock. Agron's hand draws out surges of pleasure, final spurts of white drip over fingers.

He crawls up to look upon Nasir's face: cheeks flushed, parted lips red with pleasure drawn now into a half-smile, bleary eyes sparkle with affection. Breath slows. Nasir tips chin up, silently asks for kiss from Agron, tastes himself on lover's lips. His hand reaches up to stroke unshaven cheek, contrasting feeling of rough and smooth as fingers slide up then down. Agron turns head to kiss fingers.

Nasir tries to sit up but Agron pushes him gently back down.

\- I will not have you risk pain, he says gently. Nasir smiles sleepily, rubs back of arm over eyes.

\- And shall become of you, then? he asks with cheeky grin, dropping hand to Agron's cock still half-hard. Agron laughs, guiding Nasir's fingers into place. Sighs, eyes close as Nasir's fingers find their home, quick strokes return Agron's cock to full attention. Quickening breath, eyes glaze as heat washes over him, Nasir's slender fingers sliding up and down in perfect rhythm. Nasir gingerly lifts himself up on elbow, pushes Agron to his back, slides leg over to sit astride thighs. One hand on Agron's cock, other slips between thighs to tease balls, slip fingers to ridge behind. Agron looks up at him, hands locked on Nasir's thighs, green eyes wide, mouth open in breathless want.

Nasir feels balls gather in hand, cock grow and harden, body stiffen under him. Agron's eyes roll back then squeeze shut, head tips back and mouth drops open as whole body spasms in surge of pleasure. Groan escapes throat as seed spurts in ropes of white, spattering stomach and Nasir's hand. A second and third spasm grip him, voice cries out in concert. Body relaxes as force subsides, smaller surges bring explosive sighs as Nasir draws out last of pleasure, pulling hands away before sensation becomes unbearable. Green eyes open heavy-lidded to look upon Syrian lover gazing down upon him, sly smile on lips. He smiles back, rubs hand over face, arm drops back to bed.

Nasir slides off him, gently lowers himself to lie beside. Giggles from both, Agron rolls to side, clasps Nasir's hand in his and brings coupled hands to Nasir's chest. Mouth finds shoulder, jaw, ear. Nasir turns head to let it find lips.

\- Stay, Agron whispers.


End file.
